domofandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Seal Cards system
The Devil Seal Cards system mainly revolves around the use of the item, the Almanac of Gods and Demons, which can be used to capture and store information of various monsters within the game. A player can use the almanac to look at a captured monster from various angles, check its stats, and summon it. Monsters summoned from the almanac are counted as eggsploiters. In order to obtain the almanac, you must talk to the Mirror King's Assistant. Capture To seal a monster into the almanac, you need to obtain a Devil Sealing Card as well as five Monster-Trapping Mirrors. Then, capture five of the same monster with the mirrors. Once that is done, use the Devil Sealing Card and place the five captured monsters inside. This will turn the Devil Sealing Card into a Demon Guide containing information of the monster you've sealed. Unlike the Devil Sealing Cards, Demon Guides can be traded. Use the Demon Guide to record the information of that monster into the almanac. Summoning Monsters within the almanac can be summoned as many times as possible. However, monsters level 11 or higher must be summoned with Devil Dust each time. The amount of Devil Dust required is equal to the level of the monster. Almanac monsters behave identically to monsters summoned from mirrors. They will despawn upon leaving the map, and have abilities they will use infrequently, differing based on what monster they are. They normally will not despawn unless slain. Their special skill provides a large increase to their stats, and to their visual size, but at the cost of "exhausting" them - roughly 20 seconds after the special skill is initiated, the monster will fade and disappear. The monster will need to be resummoned, paying the Devil Dust cost again if applicable. Removal History While this item can be banked and deleted, deleting the item will destroy all recorded monster information, meaning that you must start over when you receive it from the Mirror King's Assistant once again. Banking the item will not have an affect. Historically, it was essentially glued to the players inventory. It could not be traded, dropped, stored in the bank, nor destroyed via trash can icon. The only way of getting rid of it back then was from the Almanac Eater, an NPC that had to be spawned by the GMs weekly. Sealable monsters, per level Level 1~10 *Forest Kuku Egg *Pupu *Giant Moth *Flying Pupu *Hedgehog *Baby Bow-Wow *Wild Pupu *Forest Kuku Papa *Glob *Bad Baby Bow-Wow *Batling *Lil' Dairy Pu *Pure White Pupu Level 11~20 *Forest Kuku Mama *Golden Glob *Pink Pitcher Plant *Wild Flying Pupu *Tree Hole Kuku *Oak Hole Kuku *Zombie *Pearly Tadpole *Demonic Zombie *Grape Glob *Dairy Pu Mama *Giant Rat *Orange Whipping Grass *Big-Lidded Lizard *Dairy Pu Dada *Greedy Rat *Purple Whipping Grass *Pupu President *Little Eye *Lil'-Lidded Lizard *Itsy Bitsy *Toxic Tiger Moth *Toxic Trunk *Sombre Zombie *Male Vampire Bat *Lizard Leader *Caskmaster *Pearly Frog *Giant Hedgehog Level 21~30 *Chestbeater *Noddy Stone *Female Vampire Bat *King-Size Kuku Egg *Man-Eating Marigold *King-Size Kuku Papa *Bow-Wow Bum *Hulu Bamboo *King-Size Kuku Mama *Male Bird of Paradise *Premier Pupu *Squirrel *Fox Cub *Female Bird of Paradise *Bonkers Bow-Wow Bum *Rabid Squirrel *Divine Kuku Egg *Undead Corpse *King-Size Kuku King *Demonic Squirrel *Forest Ladybug *Corpse-Cruncher *Banana Monkey *Divine Male Kuku *Crimson Glob *Sandstone Ladybug *Withered Wisewood *Giant Turtle *Frost Ladybug Level 31~40 *Red Fox *Man-Eating Zombie *Fiery Ladybug *Stubborn Stone *King Glob *Noxious Nymphalidae *Ice Zombie *Ivy Spirit *Chimera Turtle *Divine Female Kuku *Delicate Box *Bow-Wow Thug *Little Ghost *Audrey Offspring *Evil Eye *Lazy-Eyed Lizard *Moth King *Bow-Wow Raider *Ghost *Mystery Mouse *Bandit Bow-Wow *Aqua Ivy Spirit *Wicked Wisewood *Blazing Ivy Spirit Level 41~50 *Lion Statue *Spider Specter *Metal Guardian *Spooky Skull *War Wolf *Rainbow Trout *Foggy Fox *Male Stonefish *Emperor Butterfly *Branch Monkey *Toasted Wisewood *Iron Hedgehog *Ghost Head *Butterfly Queen *Red Scorpion *Heinous Ghost Head *White Monkey *Minotaur *Hardcore Stone *Tawny Tim *Green Snake *Cast Iron Hedgehog *Blazing Flame Scorpion *Hellish Ghost Head *Septic Snake *Minotaur Minion *Menacing Minotaur Soldier *Blazing Snake *Herb Snake Level 51~60 *Gold Snake *Blue Water Snake *Sand Viper *Little Noisy Snake *Noisy Snake *Red Rabbit Soldier *Black Rabbit Pawn *Bonefish Level 61~70 This part need completion *Red Rabbit Cannon *Black Rabbit Catapult *Red Rabbit Cavalry *Black Rabbit Horse *Red Rabbit Chariot *Black Rabbit Wagon *Red Rabbit Vizier *Black Rabbit Elephant *Red Rabbit Noble *Black Rabbit Knight *Wolf Cub *Male Wolf *Female Wolf Level 71~80 This part need completion Links *DOMO Almanac of Gods and Demons by Abbysion (archived as PDF) Category:Basics Category:Pets Category:Stubs